1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable viewfinder for a camera and, more particularly, to a control mechanism for a retractable viewfinder which provides parallax correction responsive to focusing of the objective lens.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Camera viewfinders which provide parallax correction responsive to focusing of the objective lens are well known in the prior art. However, the known viewfinder mechanisms are not retractable in the manner disclosed herein to provide a compact camera. Furthermore, the known prior art does not disclose a control mechanism for correcting for parallax which permits the viewfinder to be retracted in a similar manner to that now disclosed.